Medicina
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: Después de una dura pelea contra soldados del Mar oscuro, hay muchos heridos. Alguien trae una medicina especial para ayudarlos...No exactamente


**Medicina **

_Hace años que no escribo nada sobre Digimon. Para resumir, esta basado en la historia que hace años escribía en Pikaflash, y hace poco me dio un golpe a la memoria. Y cuando me da un golpe de memoria… Tengo ganas de rescribir toda la historia. Pero como todavía estoy con HTTYD y Bakugan, además de la universidad… va a tener que esperar hasta julio… o más… Pero, voy a plasmar mis ideas en dibujo… cuando tenga tiempo._

El mundo digital no había tenido presencia humana desde hace cientos de años. Los humanos eran una leyenda; un mito en la actualidad. Se decía que un grupo de humanos había luchado contra la gran rebelión del Mar Oscuro, dirigido por un ángel corrupto ex-siervo de Yggdrasil, apoyado por los mismos espíritus de los fallecidos Demon Lords y el mismo señor del caos de las dimensiones.

El costo de la victoria había sido grande; 3 Royal Knights no renacían hasta el ahora. La muerte de todos los dioses del Olimpo, excepto por uno. La desaparición de los ángeles guardianes. Que Sussanomon se separara en 10 guerreros. Y que el Digimundo se dividiera en cuatro partes, transportándose hacia tres diferentes dimensiones de la que pertenecía el original, además de llevarse a los guardianes ancestrales a estas. También los humanos pagaron el precio; se dice que todos ellos y sus compañeros dieron sus vidas para salvar ambos mundos.

Después del Proyecto Ark, el Digimundo se repartió de nuevo. Tres continentes; en el más pequeño residía Yggdrasil. Cuando una nueva raza de Digimon entraba en el mundo, este pasaba los primeros años de su vida ahí, antes de ser "aprobado" y soltado a los otros continentes. El grande Bit, el más extenso de los continentes, donde estaba la base de los Royal Knights. Y el mediano Microsf, donde se hallaba el lugar de residencia del último de los Dioses del Olimpo. Le seguían las dos zonas de hielo que se encuentraban en los extremos del planeta, Norte y Sur. Y por último, las cadenas de islas entre los continentes.

Si bien los humanos no habían pisado la tierra digital en cientos de años, sus acciones estaban empezando a reflejarse en este. Con todo el avance tecnológico, cada vez más estaban cerca de penetrar la barrera del Digimundo. En especial, después de que uno de los virus trató de generar caos a través del internet, controlando 2 de las 3 grandes computadoras de la Red humana.

Para empeorar la situación, un incidente hizo que los humanos tuvieran miedo de los digimons, considerándolos peligrosos para su existencia. Y como la barrera estaba cada vez más desequilibrada, más digimons cruzaban hacia el Mundo Humano. Cuando regresaban, exclamaban extrañas cosas sobre pantallas en el cielo y seres de dos patas que controlaban todo. Otros, eran victimas de los humanos y nunca se sabía más de ellos.

Los Royal Knights, eran uno de los pocos Digimons que se atrevían a cruzar la barrera, esconderse entre los humanos y traer de regreso todo ser digital perdido o capturado por los humanos. Si bien eso ya era problemático, había otro factor.

Tantos seres humanos brindaban una fuerte cantidad de emociones negativas… y los virus festejaban ese festín. Con más almas en pena para alimentarse, se volvían cada vez más fuertes, hasta el punto que un simple Devimon podía causarlo un gran daño a un digimon nivel Perfecto.

Alphamon, quien generalmente se mantenía como Grademon, estaba recorriendo cada dimensión cerrando las grietas en la barrera. Pero por cada grieta que cerraba, dos más aparecían.

Lo que nos lleva a cierto incidente, después de una dificultosa pelea con un Skullsatamon y un MarineDevimon que habían aumentado de gran tamaño al absorber la energía negativa proveniente de otra dimensión. Para empeorar el caso, habían hasta traído un Megadramon que terminó incendiando la mitad del pueblo que atacaron.

Wargreymon X había atacado al virus, junto con Sleipmon y el ejército de Knightmon, que llegaron para resolver la situación. A pesar de la ayuda del Royal Knight, la pelea fue difícil, y muchos otros digimons que se unieron a la pelea salieron lastimados.

A lo que se sumaba, OTROS digimons heridos de otras zonas, por ataques realizados al azar por virus más agresivos. Entre ellos Megidramon y un Skullgreymon que tuvieron que ser enviados de vuelta al Mar Negro, a su eterna búsqueda de su razón de existir.

Y todos los digimons que no podía atenderse en sus pueblos por falta de espacio estaban en…

¡Necesito más vendas!- gritó Swanmon cuando vio que se le habían acabado las que tenia.

¡Ya voy!- dijo el Gladimon que la estaba ayudando.

Toda la sala de enfermería estaba hasta el tope. No sólo estaban los Knightmon; tenía un par de Yashamon que se les había ocurrido apoyar en la pelea contra Skullgreymon; unos Greymon X muy lastimados; un Megakabuterimon que le ocupaba un gran espacio del lugar, y tenia un herida en el caparazón; unos Ninjamon con unos huesos rotos, y otras clases de digimon que también estaban lastimados.

En la sala todos se quejaban de dolor, ya fuera en voz baja o gritando. La situación estaba fuera de las manos para la digimon ave que había servido de medico por muchos años al ejercito de los Royal Knights. No había visto tantos heridos en periodo tan corto de tiempo; no desde las guerras, y casi no tenia memorias de estas.

Ya se le había acabados las vendas, y todavía tenía que revisar a Wargreymon X (aunque este decía que estaba bien), que insistía en irse. Suerte que MetalGarurumon X no le permitía avanzar ni dos pasos fuera de la enfermería. Y para colmo, Lord Sleipmon tenía DOS de sus patas traseras heridas y se negaba a ser atendido. Porque en ese momento eran los civiles los que necesitaban más ayuda.

¡Ya no hay más vendas!- lloriqueo el Gladimon, algo muy poco típico de un escudero. Pero, esa una situación poco típica en ese momento.

No puede ser…- dijo alarmada Swanmon.-Todavía faltan la mitad de los digimons.

¡Yo estoy bien!- exclamó Wargreymon X, parándose.

No lo estas.- le dijo su amigo, tocando una de sus costillas rotas. Esto hizo que el digimon mega soltara un grito de dolor y se volviera a sentar.

Necesitamos más ayuda profesional…-dijo preocupada Swanmon, mirando la situación.

Si me lo permite…- dijo una D´arcmon que estaba como voluntaria en la enfermería.- Yo conozco a alguien poco "convencional", que podría ayudarnos.

Por el la data sagrada del Norte, si seguía así no iba a poder pararse en un mes.

Sleipmon estaba tratando de apoyarse en sus patas delanteras, para distribuir el peso de su cuerpo. Pero, las dos heridas en sus patas no dejaban de dolerle. Los peor de todo, era en que cualquier momento iban a ceder y se iba a caer al suelo.

Ni hablar que iba a permitir eso dos veces. Cuando Skullsatamon y MarineDevimon lo atacaron dos veces en las patas y lo hicieron caer, se burlaron de la fuerza del Royal Knight. Aprovecharon su momento de debilidad para quemar la mitad del pueblo. Suerte que subestimaron su resistencia y lo atacaron una vez más. Esta vez los dos virus cayeron muertos, congelados por su ataque.

¡Pero ahora no podía usar sus patas traseras sin sentir que una espada se las atravesaba! Craniummon lo había ayudado a regresar a la base, porque estaba seguro que se habría caída a mitad del camino sin él.

En ese momento estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería, siendo vigilado por dos Unimons y por Craniummon.

Eres más terco que la voluntad de Yggdrasil.- le dijo su compañero de armas.- Ve a que te revisen las heridas. Apuesto que la lanza de ese cobarde tenía veneno.

Estoy bien…- se defendió el caballero, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Tal vez la lanza se había tenido veneno.- Un digimon nivel Perfecto no me afectara seriamente.

Entonces, ¿porqué estas sudando?- se molestó el caballero con apariencia de calavera.- Por el Mar Oscuro, Sleipmon. Te voy a coger por el cuello y te arrastraré a la enfermería si es necesario.

No; además no hay suficientes medicamentos.- contestó el, tratando de no pensar en el dolor.- Siempre tenemos suministros a la mano. ¿Cómo es posible que se nos hayan acabado?

Es cómo la guerra… mucha data derramada y pocos suministros para mantenernos con vida.- susurró Craniummon.

¿Crees que realmente la barrera se quebrará?- le preguntó Sleipmon.

Si eso pasa, lucharemos hasta el final para evitar que los demonios del Mar negro entren.- dijo el otro caballero, con gran determinación.

No esa barrera.- Sleipmon le corrigió.- La del mundo humano.

Hmp. Si se rompe tendremos más problemas.- dijo más molesto que preocupado Craniummon.- Los humanos están alimentando a los virus con sus emociones negativas.

Alphamon dice que algunos humanos salvaron el Digimundo de otras dimensiones.-le objetó Sleipmon.

La fiebre te hace delirar…- Craniummon defendió su punto de vista. –Además, esos son humanos de otras dimensiones y su situación era diferente. Y con lo que pasó hace unos meses… pues no creo que les agrademos a los humanos, en especial a ese grupo que nos da caza.

Y sobretodo por que la mayoría son ignorantes a nuestra existencia.- agregó decepcionado Sleipmon.

Alphamon se esta exigiendo demasiado.- cambió de tema Craniummon.- Hace una semana que no regresa a la base; ha estado cerrando portales en todas las zonas del Digimundo. Creo que Omnimon lo va traer a la fuerza para que descanse.

Va a colapsar en cualquier momento.- dijo Sleipmon, pensando en el líder de la orden.- Podrá ser nuestro legendario líder; pero hace poco que renació y no se ha acostumbrado por completo a las exigencias de ser guardián de las dimensiones.

Que no te escuche decir eso…no queremos que Dorumon no nos dirija la palabra por ese comentario.- dijo en broma el otro caballero.

Antes de que Sleipmon pudiera contestar…

¡ME MUERO!- gritó una voz cerca del pasillo.

Los digimons presentes en el pasillo se pusieron en alerta. ¿Los estaban atacando?

¡Sabe peor de lo que huele un Garbagemon!- siguió quejándose la voz.

Tal vez no.

Ante el asombro de los digimons en el pasillo, un Yashamon salió corriendo del lugar, gritando algo de que necesitaba un vaso con agua.

¿Qué…fue eso?- preguntaron asombrados los Unimons.

Es fue mi medicina extra especial.- dijo una voz anciana.

Una Babamon, acompañada por una Lillymon, estaba cargando un caldero en donde burbujeaba una extraña sustancia verde y que despedía un olor terrible. Un de los Unimons se alejó de este, cuando juró que había visto que el contenido se movía.

Hace que el digimon que lo coma se recupere por completo.-les explicó la Lillymon.- Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del sabor.

Esto... ¿Usted es la Babamon de que zona?- preguntó aun incrédulo Craniummon.

De la zona del bosque, joven Craniummon.- dijo ella con toda confianza.- Mi edad es tan antigua como los árboles mismos; pero mi conocimiento sigue intacto después de tantos años.

Ya veo…- dijo Craniummon, un poco impresionado que ella le hubiera dicho "joven" en lugar de Lord.

A ver, ¿quién era el Royal Knight que necesitaba ayuda urgente?- preguntó ella de una forma divertidamente diabólica.

Después de ver tremendo espectáculo por parte del Yashamon, a los Unimons les quedó claro una cosa. ¡Ni hablar que Lord Sleipmon iba a comer esa cosa burbujeante, salida del mismo Mar Negro y con olor que superaba a lo putrefacto! Sin embargo, Barbamon se les adelanto.

Si me permite señor…- dijo ella, dejando su caldero para examinar al Royal Knight que era como dos metros más alta que ella. Una pequeña pantalla apareció enfrente de Sleipmon.- Una costilla rota; heridas por una lanza envenenada (Lo sabía, dijo Craniummon)… y estas desarrollando fiebre. No es nada alarmante; pero no podrás caminar bien en una semana… ¡Lillymon, con cuatro bastaran!

La Lillymon se acercó al caldero, y haciendo un movimiento con la mano, cuatro pegajosos y viscosos esferas salieron del caldero. Estas se juntaron y formaron una de mayor tamaño. A pesar que era perfectamente lisa, todavía despedía un olor espantoso. La esfera salió volando a la mano de Babamon.

Señor Sleipmon, debe tragar esto.- dijo la anciana con total naturalidad.

Los dos Unimons se quedaron en shock, mientras que Craniummon se preguntaba si realmente su compañero de armas se iba a tragar esa cosa extraña.

Esto…- Sleipmon tenía dudas sobre esa medicina. Sobre todo después del número de ese Yashamon… y esos digimons eran bien calmados.

¿El gran Sleipmon le tiene miedo a una medicina de una anciana?- se burló Babamon, soltando protestas de indignación por parte de los Unimons.- Tu data te salvará del veneno; pero no podrás pelear por un mes con esas heridas, ya que tomaran más tiempo en sanar. Pero si quieres esperar ese tiempo para volver a pelear…

No, la tomaré.- dijo el caballero, cogiendo la esfera.

Cosa graciosa… si vomitas, significa que tomará menos tiempo en curarte por completo.- dijo Babamon, riéndose.- No te preocupes por el aliento, no te dará uno malo.

Los dos Unimon palidecieron y Craniummon se alejó un poco de Sleipmon.

Gracias por… la advertencia.- contestó Sleipmon, antes de tragarse la esfera.

¿Sabía mal? ¡SABÍA HORRENDO! Parecía que alguien hubiera licuado a todos los digimons más asquerosos del Digimundo, y los hubiera comprimido en esa esfera. Sleipmon tragó lo más rápido que pudo la esfera, pero aun así necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para no escupirla.

Bueno, si te demorarás una semana en caminar normal.- dijo Babamon, un poco decepcionada.- Con su permiso, voy a atender a los otros.

Cogió su caldero y se dirigió junto con Lillymon a la enfermería.

¿Quieres vomitar?- le preguntó Craniummon, cuando Babamon se había ido.

¡No!- exclamó el digimon Mega, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar.- ¡Deja de reírte y tráeme algo de agua!

Cuando Babamon les dio las esferas, la mitad que no las habían tomado decidieron que se aguantarían el dolor… en lugar de vomitar cómo lo estaban haciendo casi todo el resto de sus compañeros.

Tal vez, les puso demasiada hierba del bosque.- dijo Lillymon, preocupada.

¡Mis medicinas son buenas; no lo dudes mi aprendiz!- se defendió ella.- ¡Son estos debiluchos que no pueden con esa medicina!

Yo si puedo con esa medicina.-dijo Wargreymon X, levantándose con las justas.

Ahhhh… ahí está el héroe del día.- dijo ella, examinándolo.- Te lanzaste contra ese Megadramon, y lo aplastaste contra la roca. Pero terminaste aplastándote algunos huesos, suerte que tu armadura es resistente…-luego se dirigió a su asistente.- Lillymon, con dos basta.

¿Realmente te lo vas a tomar?- le preguntó un Ninjamon, que se había negado a tomar la extraña medicina.

Vas a vomitar…- le advirtió Gladimon.

No me importa si sabe al aliento de MarineDevimon; van a venir más digimons malignos del Mar Oscuro, y no puedo permitirme estar débil para enfrentarlos.- dijo él, tomando la esfera que le dio Lillymon.- ¡Al diablo con el vomito; esto no es nada contra lo que nos estamos enfrentando!

Wargreymon X se tragó de golpe la medicina; aunque su cara puso una expresión de asco y susto cuando entró en su boca. Mirando tremendo acto de valor, los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

No me importa si eres el líder de esta orden; no vas a arriesgar tu salud por un caso perdido.- le dijo Omnimon mientras guiaba a Alphamon adentro del castillo.

Alphamon no quería pensar que era un caso perdido cerrar los portales… pero la evidencia mostraba lo contrario. Algo estaba causando que los sellos de la barrera se debilitaran, hasta el punto de que cada por cada portal que cerraba dos más se abrían en su lugar.

Después de una semana sin descanso, había agotado todas sus reservas de energía al atravesar las dimensiones, cerrando portales y buscando la razón del problema. Hasta ahora tenía una sola teoría; la energía negativa del Mar Negro, estaba filtrándose por la barrera, debilitando al mismo tiempo la del Mundo Humano. Al menos no había llegado a las otras tres dimensiones.

Tienes razón, amigo.- dijo el líder los Royal Knights, algo cansado.- No puedo desperdiciar energía, con el Mar Negro cada vez más cerca.

Los ataques se han multiplicado este ultimo año… sobretodo cuando se rompió el sello con el Mundo Humano.- dijo preocupado, Omnimon.

Debe haber una conexión entre dos sucesos.- Alphamon agregó, mientras entraban a uno de los patios del castillo.- Después iré a buscar más…

Su frase se interrumpió, al ver a Wargreymon X de rodillas en el patio, agarrándose el estómago y con Metalgarurumon sosteniéndolo.

¡Wargreymon!- exclamó el caballero, acercándose al él.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te han envenenado?

Algo así…- dijo él, con la cara pálida y algo… ¿verde?

Ha sido la medicina de Babamon; cura al instante pero tiene un efecto algo "fastidioso" a cambio.- les explicó Metalgarurumon X.

¡Sí; vomitar!- exclamó Wargreymon X más pálido que un Bakemon. Ante ese comentario, Alphamon no pudo evitar alejarse un poco.

¿Swanmon dejó que te diera una medicina que te hace vomitar?- preguntó incrédulo Omnimon.

No… yo accedí…-contestó él.- Dice que te curas más rápido si vomitas. Pero, no esperaba esto…

No me digas…- preguntó un poco pálido Alphamon.

Solo la mitad vomitó; los demás están que se quejan del mal sabor.-les explicó Metalgarurumon X con una gota de sudor.

¡Omnimon!- exclamó Rhodoknightmon desde otra de las entradas. Venía acompañado por Dynasmon y un Knightmon que parecía enfermo.- ¡Alguien envenenó a mis soldados!

¿Qué le pasa a Wargreymon X?- preguntó Dynasmon al ver al mega, retorcerse de dolor.

No me digas; fueron los que regresaron de pelear al lado de Sleipmon.- le dijo Omnimon.- Mejor lo dejas solos unas horas; no va a ser nada agradable lo que va a suceder.

Incluyendo a él.- señaló Alphamon al Knightmon que los acompañaba.

Rhodoknightmon se dio cuenta que el digimon estaba temblando, y tapándose la boca con una de sus manos. Le hizo una señal para que se fuera. Este salió corriendo inmediatamente.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Dynasmon, incrédulo por toda la situación.

Pregúntale a esa mujer maligna de Babamon…-dijo Wargreymon X, antes que otra nausea lo invadiera.

De otra puerta, entró Ulforceveedramon quién tenía mezcla de preocupación y confusión en su rostro.

Buenas tardes, compañeros.- dijo él.- Acabo de ver a Sleipmon tomando como dos litros de agua. ¿Saben lo que le está pasando?

Creo que lo mismo que él.- Rhodoknightmon señaló a Wargreymon X.

Oh, mi medicina es un éxito.- dijo Babamon, mientras entraba al patio junto con su ayudante. La ayudante agachó en señal de respeto, pero Babamon no hizo ningún gesto.

Vaya éxito…- dijo Wargreymon X, con pocas fuerzas.

Si todos se curaron. Ya la enfermería está casi vacía; todos estarán listos para volver a sus hogares en unas horas.- pero luego agregó en tono más serio.-Pero si la situación sigue así, me quedaré sin ingredientes para mi medicina.

Temo que no sabemos la razón a la anomalía que aqueja nuestro mundo.- le dijo Alphamon.

No busques en el presente muchacho; la respuesta está en el pasado, siempre lo está.- le contestó ella indignada.

No le dirijas la palabra de esa forma a Lord Alphamon.- le advirtió Dnyasmon.- Ya es suficiente con que haya hecho que varios digimons vomitaran con tu medicina.

Bah, son unos debiluchos.- dijo ella.- En mi época la comida sabia a eso.

Agradezco la ayuda que ha brindado, pero…- Omnimon iba a pedirle a la mujer que se retirara pero un brillo lo distrajo.- ¡Alphamon!

En lugar de Alphamon, había un muy cansado Dorumon sentado en el piso.

Creo que agoté toda mi energía en los últimos viajes.- dijo este, mientras sentía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

Mejor lo llevas a su cuarto.- le sugirió Ulforceveedramon.

¡Yo tengo una idea mejor!- gritó Babamon. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, le metió a la boca la última esfera de la medicina.

Todos los digimons presentes soltaron una exclamación de susto; más exagerado por parte de Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon. Dorumon puso una cara de asco por unos segundos y… nada.

¡Me siento mucho mejor!- dijo el novato, ante la incredulidad de todos.- Gracias Babamon.

Babamon, Metalgarurumon y Wargreymon estaban atónitos ante la situación. Los Royal Knight estaban sorprendidos. Hubo varios segundos de silencio…

¡NO; mi medicina falló!- lloriqueó la digimon anciana, mientras que Lillymon trataba de calmarla.

Mientras tanto, Wargreymon X no dejaba de mirar atónito a su viejo amigo.

Bueno; esto será una buena anécdota.- dijo Ulforceveedramon, riéndose.

_HAAAAAA. La medicina es horrible. Lo hemos visto en el anime. Sobre todo si ven Prince of tennis, el jugo especial de ya saben quien. Si, Dorumon es inmune al sabor. ¿Será el poder de Alphamon…?. Bueno, también los HUMANOS son inmunes a su sabor. Nos vemos. _


End file.
